Ordinarily, for hunting or other specific purposes, people may attach a dome lamp frame to their cars for the arrangement of searchlights to provide a bright lighting right ahead of the car for a long distance. However, these conventional lamp frames are not good enough and have some shortcomings difficult to settle, such as:
1. These dome lamp frames are made in an integrated part. They are only applicable to certain kinds of cars because the adjusting structure of the frames is limited to a very narrow range.
2. It is difficult to mount this kind of dome lamp frames to the cars. For setting the frame, it may be necessary to destroy some parts of the car. The structure of these dome lamp frames is not very secure and breaks down easily. Sometimes, the vibration of the car may cause the lamp frame to be distorted.
3. These dome lamp frames are not applicable to all cars. Cars of different width should be equipped with a frame of different specifications. Therefore, these prior art frames can not be made in one unified specification and the cost of which must be high.
4. The size of conventional dome lamp frames is large. They are not easy to assemble, to dismount, to store or to transport.
In view of the problems aforesaid, the present invention is created to provide the following advantages:
1. This dome lamp frame is made of aluminum alloy, which is light in weight for easy transportation.
2. The frame is built up by the linkage of elements to match with moveable supports. Therefore, it is applicable to all cars.
3. Because the frames use a slip-on connection for assembly, all the parts can be manufactured in unified specifications to reduce the cost. Therefore, the package, the storage, the transportation, the dismounting and the assembly of the inventive frame are simple and convenient.
4. The frame is firmly fixed to the car and secured by the attached support and clamping device to protect the frame from distortion.